Welcome to the Glades
by Venacious
Summary: What happens when the pack finds themselves in a new foreign place. A place called, "the Glades." They meet new faces in the process. People who like to be called "gladers." And there's one glader that stands out from the rest, one who looks strikingly similar to someone close to them. [Rating and Genres may change throughout the story.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Newcomers

—

There was a long pause of silence, then darkness followed. No one knew what had happened in those few moments. First thing's first was that the six of them were all headed to a lacrosse came before the unthinkable had happened. It was strange, very strange. In fact, not one of them knew where they had ended up.

What was supposed to be a nice time out with friends turned into something beyond anyone's expectations. They were confused and hadn't had the slightest idea of where they had ended up. After all, it was still too dark for the eyes to distinguish anything. Even Scott's enhanced vision couldn't figure out where they landed themselves in. It was almost like a box of some sort. In other words, they were trapped.

The lot of them had remained calm for the most part, the only thing audible was the loud huffs of breath from his fellow pack members. Scott attempted to put one of his hands to the walls of the 'box' and glide it across, feeling the cool metal against his palm.

"Are we trapped?" A familiar voice called out from behind.

Scott turned his head towards the strawberry blonde. "I'm not so sure," he answered truthfully.

"Oh please, we aren't trapped," another voice says rather confidently nearby. He moved towards one of the walls and suddenly there was a loud thump. Derek's hand reached to where he punched into the wall, inspecting it. A subtle shocked expression followed, pleasantly surprised that the wall wasn't blast open by the force of his fist.

"Um, nice try?" Malia mumbles from beside Lydia and Kira. "But do you think we should be making so much noise? I mean what if there are others just outside of these walls?"

"I don't think that matters much, do you?" Derek asks, turning towards the others. "If anything they're going to regret putting us in such a tiny box. Especially without my consent." The others could hear his jaw clenching and his teeth grinding with irritation.

"He has a point there. We need to get out of here," Scott responded, still gliding his hands on the walls. He glanced up, noticing the lining on the roof of the metal box, assuming that was the way out of there. However, it seemed as though it could only be opened from the outside.

Kira got up from the floor and went to help Scott. "Well, any other ideas?" There didn't seem to be very many to choose from by the looks of it.

"Not really," he answered again. "Didn't really expect to get trapped in here."

"I don't think any of us did," Derek cuts in.

"Now what? Do we just wait here and hope that someone comes along to save us?" Malia questioned from the other side of the box. "This is crazy. How did something like this even happen?"

"Guys, we'll figure something out," their leader attempts to calm the others down. Even he never saw this coming nor did he know how it even happened. None of them did. Just as the male reassured his friends that everything would be fine, he noticed something off. Brown eyes scanned the small room, looking to one person to another. "Wait a second…"

"What? What's wrong?" Lydia was the first to ask.

"Where is Stiles?" Scott questioned as he walked to the center of the enclosed metal box, still searching around. Usually he would hear his best friend's witty phrases, but not one had left the boy's mouth since they arrived there. In fact, Scott didn't even see him in the room at all. How did he not notice this sooner?

When Scott asked, the others finally began to search for themselves, only to learn that he was truly in fact absent. This baffled all five of them. Stiles had been with them on their way to the game, but he wasn't confined in the same box that they were in. This only led to one question. Where in the world was he?

"He's really not here," Malia said with slight worry in her voice. "Did the people who put us here let him go?" There wasn't really an exact answer for that. Heck, she didn't even know if it was even actual people who put them in the box in the first place. Who knew what the reasoning was behind that anyway.

"Okay, so that's great. They let Stiles go." Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"We don't know that yet," Scott argued. "Just because he isn't trapped here with us doesn't mean he's not in trouble."

Kira nodded, "he's right, but for now let's focus on finding a way out of here. We won't learn anything by being in here."

"That's easier said than done." Derek rolled his eyes, leaning against one of the metal walls. "Question is how?"

There wasn't exactly an easy way out of there, and it didn't help that it was pitch black in the room. How things were going now, Scott didn't think they'd be finding a way out anytime soon, though it wouldn't stop him from continuing to look for one. There had to be one. And just while he was thinking back on it, he remembered the one he saw earlier.

Just as he was about to tell the others about it, everyone fell to the ground as the box began moving upwards at a quick pace. It only got faster with each passing second. The five of them got tossed around the box, some of them trying to grab onto something. This went on for what felt like a full minute or so before coming to an abrupt stop. The ride up was surely not an enjoyable one.

"Well, that was exciting," Derek muttered as he got up, dusting himself off in the process. "Is everyone alright?"

Malia got up shortly after, still trying to gain her balance as she helped Lydia up. "Fine, I think."

Scott and Kira also got to their feet and nodded.

"What in the world was that?" The strawberry blonde asked, unable to figure out what just happened.

"I don't know," Scott answered as he frantically searched around again wearily.

Just then, bright rays of light met all of their eyes and the roof opened up, revealing a bunch of unfamiliar faces. The people from above were gazing down in the box, soon exchanging dumbfounded expressions with one another and small whispers.

A teenager with short blond hair came into view, observing the newbies below. There were smudges of dirt covering his face, along with his clothes. His shirt was a chestnut color with buttons near the neck, the sleeves partially rolled up. His features were a bit harsh from a distance, and he had a leader-ish vibe to him, especially the way he settled himself in the middle of the crowd.

"I thought we weren't expecting new greenies," he spoke out loud. "Especially five at a time. They've never sent us this many." It was peculiar. Not once had the gladers ever gotten this many newbies at one time. Usually it was one lucky newbie each month but this was a new record. Maybe there was a reasoning behind it. Not only that but they had just recently received another greenie a few days ago, a girl who goes by the name Teresa. She was said to be the last one they'd be sending to The Glades.

Scott and Derek glanced at each other with looks of uncertainty.

"Where the hell are we exactly?" Derek asked Gally with a cocked eyebrow. "Also, who even are you?"

Malia, Lydia and Kira stood just behind Scott and Derek, their eyes wandering on the many different faces from above.

"Who are you people?" Lydia asks, wanting to know who they all were, not just the blond. They didn't quite look like average teenagers you'd see now and then. Some of the teenagers donned extra equipment, not to mention that some were also holding spears, which was clearly not something an average teen would have.

"Well, you're in the Glades now." He jumped down into the metal box to greet them properly. "Oh, and the name's Gally. We like to call ourselves 'gladers.' Everyone here is one, and now you are too."

"The Glades?" Scott blinked a few times, completely lost. He didn't understand any of what the blond was telling him; honestly it was difficult to follow. The fact that him and the others were suddenly thrown into a boxed elevator of some sort without even realizing it baffled him enough as is. And what this "Gally" was telling the bunch just left the pack more dumbfounded than ever before. Scott found it hard to even trust the blond. After all, these strange people could've been the ones to put them in that box in the first place. Though, it was just a speculation Scott had. By the way Gally was talking, it seemed as though they weren't expecting the pack, so that theory was soon discarded.

"That's right, greenie. Don't worry, it doesn't take too long to get used to it," he chuckled, amused by their reactions. It was always enjoyable to watch new greenies struggle to understand what this place was, but they'd soon find out for themselves. "Listen, once you learn the ropes, things'll be easier."

"Right…" Scott responded reluctantly. "We can't stay here though, we need to leave," the brown-haired male told him. Scott knew that the pack couldn't stay with these people. There was just no way. These people who call themselves 'the gladers' were strange, and could be dangerous. And this place that they call 'The Glades' was just seemed to be a bunch of bogus to Scott. The male wasn't too worried for their safety, knowing full well they could take care of themselves but the leader never hesitated to take precautions.

"You're tough outta luck. I'm afraid there's no way of escaping," Gally told them with a dead-panned expression. "And for your own good, you shouldn't try," he warned them. "Since you were sent here like the rest of us, you have to follow the rules here."

Derek growled from beside Scott, taking a few steps towards the blond, but was stopped short by Scott's arm holding him back.

"Don't," Scott says, trying to keep the broad man from tearing Gally's head off.

Derek grunted and shoved his arm away. "If he's trying to keep us from leaving, the only way to do it is by force." And if any of these so called 'gladers' tried getting in their way, they could just kill them. It was as simple as that.

Scott sighed, head turning back towards Gally. "What do you mean we can't leave? Why not?"

"Why don't you go up there and see for yourself, greenie?" Gally suggested as he hoisted himself up and out of the box. After getting out, he reached out his hand towards the leader of the pack. "Well?"

The leader grabbed the blond's hand as he was pulled out of the box, finally breathing in fresh air. There were fields of bright green grass and bulky trees that filled the area, and in the distance he could see patches of forest. The fields were vast but as Scott continued to observe his surroundings, he noticed it. The four large concrete slabs that trapped them in there.

"See? I told you," Gally said as he helped up Scott's friends.

Even they were left gawking and slack-jawed. That's usually how every glader was when first witnessing 'the maze.'

"What is this?" Scott muttered, still in disbelief. He hadn't seen anything like it.

"I already told you," the short-haired blonde replied back. "How many times do I have to tell you before it gets imprinted into that thick skull of yours?"

Scott's brown eyes drifted off, half listening to Gally, but also wandering off into his own little world. Eventually, they landed on a figure in the crowd of people he'd never seen before in his life. However, this person seemed vaguely familiar. Scott snapped out of his daze before focusing on the teen, his mouth hanging open upon the sudden realization that this person looked identical to someone close to him.

The teenager had pale skin and brown eyes with dark chocolate-colored hair to match. Instead of the usual spiked up hair, it fell on his forehead and was tousled around a bit with the slightest curls. The expression he was wearing was much different than usual as well. Not only were his facial expressions off, so was his outfit. It was entirely different than what Scott was used to. No plaid shirts this time. Instead, it was replaced by a blue long sleeve with the both sleeves pulled up to his mid-arms, and a button undone near his neck. He stared at the pack with a foreign look, as if he hadn't seen any of them in his life. There wasn't the slightest spark of recognition in those brown eyes. He just stood there with just as much curiosity as the rest of the people next to him.

Scott kept his eyes trained on him, and even though his best friend didn't call out to him, Scott knew that was him. There was no mistaking it. That face belonged to one person and one person only. It had to be him. It must be. And without a second thought, Scott opened his mouth to speak.

"Stiles?"

END.

—

Author's Note:

So I didn't quite like my other idea for this story and I had no idea what I was going to do with it, so I decided to try this one out instead. I feel like it'll give me more to work with for this crossover with the pack just entering into the Maze Runner verse instead. I decided to expand the length of this chapter and change a few things. Nothing too major. I apologize if there are grammar mistakes, I'll be sure to revise this chapter later when I have time!

I debated if I should add Stiles or not, but decided to just focus on Thomas for this story. Also, I'm very sorry if the character's are OOC sometimes, like usual.

I'll try and do better with that.

But like always, let me know what you think and if I should continue the story.

I'll try and improve my writing in the process and revise it every now and then.

Feel free to review and critique if you'd like. I'm open to suggestions too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thomas

—

'Stiles' continued to give him a look of pure confusion, the name not ringing a bell to him. In fact, he began wondering if what the newbie called him was even a name at all. He could tell that the male was referring to him though as his dark hues pierced right through him.

"I think you've got me mistaken for someone else," the male finally answers. "My name is Thomas."

Scott blinked a few times, disbelieving to what he'd just heard.

Even the pack members were astonished when they laid their eyes on the Stiles look alike. They were just as convinced as their leader that _that_ was indeed Stiles. At first, they just thought he was joking around with them like he usually did. However, no humorous and witty jokes spilled out from the boy's lips, just complete and utter silence after.

Gally strode over to Thomas, patting him on the shoulder blade a few times. "Aren't you popular?" He then fixed his eyes back on the new greenies. "Welp, I suppose you guys should make yourselves at home but don't get too comfy. You'll still have to do your part of course…"

"What do you mean do our part?" Kira stepped forward, eagerly wanting to know what they'd be doing exactly.

"What I mean is that no one is allowed to get lazy and slack off while others work. Since you're in the Glades now, you're going to have to do your part like the rest of us." Gally replied back easily. "Newt, Thomas, why don't you show our new greenies the ropes and make sure they don't try anything funny."

Newt exchanged glances with Thomas and they both reluctantly agreed.

Usually Chuck would be the one to show others around but he would most likely be the one to start helping the others with setting up the newbies hammocks so they'd have a place to sleep at night. And with that, the gladers began to disperse back to their earlier activities and jobs, leaving Newt and Thomas to deal with the pack.

"That guy is getting on my last nerve," Derek growled next to Scott as he watched Gally retreat back to the campsite area. He was doing his best to not shred him to tiny pieces and for him, it was very hard not to.

Scott sighed hopelessly. What in the world was he going to do with him? He was positive that if he didn't keep a close eye on Derek, he would surely carry out with what he was planning. It probably wouldn't be in their best interest to start a brawl with these people; especially the ones carrying around the sharply pointed spears.

"Are you guys ready for the tour? Trust me when I say there isn't too much to see," Newt tells them with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, just give us a moment." Kira pulled Scott's arm as the pack gathered in a little group, huddling together. "Are you okay with this?" She asked Scott with a puzzled look.

"Wha- Of course not," he replied back hastily. "But remember what that Gally dude said before? Supposedly there isn't a way out of here," he reminds the pack.

"Well, we don't know that yet. There could be a secret way of getting out or something," Lydia suggested. "We don't know very much just yet." After all, they did just arrive there like ten minutes ago. Not many people learn anything within the first minutes of arrival.

"That's what I was thinking," Malia agrees. "How else do they get all of these resources and live in a closed off space?"

Thinking deeply about their current situation, their leader remained quiet for a long few moments. "I think for now we should just play along for now. See if we can find anything that seems off or suspicious. I don't think we should get on their bad sides; we don't know what they're capable of just yet."

"But we can easily find ou-"

"No Derek," Lydia cuts him off.

Scott rolled his eyes. _Yeah, Derek is going to be a problem._

"What're we going to do about erm- Stiles?" Malia mumbled, sneaking a glance at the look alike before meeting Scott's gaze.

Scott paused, unsure at first. He had forgotten about the male who looked identical to his best friend; so much that it was concerning. It was hard to tell if that was truly their Stiles or not. If it was, wouldn't he remember them upon first glance? Perhaps his memories were jumbled up and that's why he didn't recognize them?

"Maybe he's a shapeshifter?" It was as if Derek had read Scott's thoughts. "And that's why he looks so much like Stiles?"

"Usually shapeshifters can only transform into animals though, right?" Kira spoke, hints of curiosity in her voice. "Are there people who can manipulate another person's identity like that?"

"Honestly I'm not so sure anymore," Derek responded blatantly. "It was just a guess, I really doubt it's a shapeshifter, besides why steal Stiles identity anyways? Why not shapeshift into someone or something cooler?"

Scott turned his head towards Derek, scowling at the older male. He shook his head, "anyways, let's just stick with our plan for now. Play along and don't get yourself into any trouble. Let's try and stick together for now, okay?" It would probably be best, that way Scott could keep an eye on everyone.

Hopefully as time passes, they could figure out some more information of the Glades, the people, and of course, the mysterious Stiles doppelganger that they were so desperately wanting to know more about.

"Are you all done yet? It'll be dawn by the time you're finished," the blonde called out in a joking manner. Thomas letting out a chuckle next to him. To them, it felt like the newbies were talking for ages even though in reality it was only a few measly minutes.

The pack broke up out of their little circle and Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're done. Thanks for waiting," he tells them while taking a few steps towards them.

"Not at all, mate," Newt shrugged with a small smile. "Let's go, we'll show you around the campsite first."

Thomas gestured towards the direction. "This way," he smiled and began to lead the way with Newt close behind.

The pack listened attentively and followed without another word. Newt and Thomas led the way to the campsite, chatting with one another along the way. Scott couldn't help but listen in on the conversation and he found it rather peculiar that even the male's voice was a perfect match with Stiles. The male was convinced that he indeed the best friend he grew up with; however why could he not remember him? It made him frustrated.

Not only him though, he could tell the rest of the pack members were also the same way. They wondered what was wrong with him and why he was acting so strange. And the fact that he didn't lose his composure once upon seeing them rose red flags everywhere. There were many possibilities to consider and a ton of questions needing to be answered, hopefully some sooner than later.

As they arrived at the campsite, both Thomas and Newt began showing the pack around. They led them towards the hammocks where they'd be sleeping, then towards the main part of the campsite where they'd often throw celebrations for the new gladers or even sometimes just for their own enjoyment.

"There'll probably be a celebration tonight for them, huh?" Newt scanned the main campsite area. He spotted Gally and a few others nearby, fixing up what looked to be his special concoction of a drink. It made him laugh a little thinking of what the newbies would think of Gally's creation.

"Seems like it," Thomas says as he also observes Gally. It made him nauseous to even think about that drink. He remembered the first time he tried it, only to spit it out the next. Thomas didn't quite understand how the other gladers were able to drink it. He still hadn't got used to the taste just yet.

"A celebration?" Lydia asked from the group.

"Yeah, usually Gally and the others like to throw little parties for the new greenies. They're lots of fun, just you wait. I'm sure you'll have a blast," Newt beamed.

"Yeah...I'm sure we will." Derek flashes a forced smile. He wasn't really feeling this whole 'play along' act. He was really aching to get out of this place and hopefully that would be soon.

Kira made her way over to one of the nearby wooden logs as Malia went to accompany her. The tour was short and sweet and there wasn't exactly much else to see as they were already at the main area. For now, everyone just decided to relax.

Newt went to go help some of the other gladers set up the party for the pack, while Lydia joined Malia and Kira near the logs they were relaxing on. On the other hand, Derek, Scott and Thomas went to go help Chuck set up the rest of the hammocks so they'd have a place to sleep for the night. Otherwise, they'd have to make do with sleeping on the grass and that wasn't the most comfortable thing ever.

"Last one." Chuck finishes attaching the last side of the hammock to the tree with the help of Thomas. They then move away to appreciate their handy work momentarily.

"Why don't you try it out?" Thomas asked Scott as he signaled towards the hammock. Right next to them, Derek was already trying out his and by his expression, he seemed contempt with it.

With a nod of his head, Scott tried out his temporary bed. It was a lot different than sleeping on a bed, especially with the swinging affect. "It's not bad," he responds. "I'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"We all do," Thomas answered back right after.

As Scott got up from the swinging hammock, he noticed a voice calling out to them. With a quick gander in that direction, there stood a broad asian male who was fairly tall and tan. His features were well defined and his hair was spiked up perfectly.

"I guess the party finally started," Thomas assumed. It further proved to be true when the rest of the gladers began making their way over there. "We should go, wouldn't want to miss out on the all fun."

"You're right," Scott chuckled a little, however there was a long pause afterwards.

Thomas noticed there was something off about him immediately. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

Scott frowned, giving off an innocent puppy dog expression. He quickly shook his head when hearing the other male's voice. "It's nothing, really. You just...remind me of someone, that's all." It hadn't been very long but he was really starting to miss his best friend. He didn't even know if this person in front of him was _him._ He had his face, his voice, everything. The only thing vaguely different so far was his personality and the fact that he didn't remember him.

"Do we look similar?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Scott answered. And that was a fact.

END.

—

Author's Note:

—

So, I'm ending this chapter here. I hope it isn't too awful; honestly haven't been that inspired to write lately which sucks. I'm still wondering if I should add Stiles or not and make them two seperate people or just keep the focus on Thomas for this story. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to give some suggestions too. If I like them, I may include them in the story. I think I'm pretty open-minded at that lol~

But I apologize if the characters are OOC again. I'm going to try and work on that. Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors, I'm going to be revising this when I get more time.

Leave a review if you'd like, it'd help me a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Celebration

—

Back at the main campsite, the party had just begun, throwing a celebration for all five new members that arrived earlier that day. They had always done something like this for each new greenie to arrive but this time there were five, so it was even more of a party.

The gladers still found it odd how they were still sending more people despite saying Teresa was the last one ever. However they shrugged it off, deciding that it might've been either a mishap or they just felt like sending more. Who knows?

As Scott and Thomas arrived back at the campsite, he took the empty seat by Kira on one of the logs. Lydia and Malia were also sitting on the same one but Derek on the other hand was standing next to them with his arms crossed. He watched them with a critical-eye, still not trusting any of them. It was difficult to.

Thomas made his way over towards the other side of the campground, where Minho, Newt and Teresa were all sitting. There were also other familiar faces nearby like Chuck, Frypan and even Gally who was starting to pass around a glass cups with a yellowish liquid inside.

Scott kept his dark brown hues locked onto Thomas for a good few minutes before being nudged by someone next to him.

"What now?" Derek questioned, quickly losing his patience. "We have a weird Stiles doppelganger and are surrounded by people we hardly know anything about."

The alpha brought his gaze up to Derek's. "Didn't I say we should play along for now? We'll figure something out, trust me. For now...let's just wait and see." There wasn't too many options on what they could do but perhaps the best one now was to just wait it out for a bit. Perhaps it wouldn't be all that bad.

The male in the leather jacket rolled his eyes as he continued glance around and observe the gladers with watchful eyes, making sure to leave nothing unnoticed.

"I still can't believe it. Even with my own eyes." Lydia says in awe.

She also found herself staring at the male she thought was Stiles, the similarities between the two were uncanny. Though, who wouldn't be? Looking at the members of the pack, she realized everyone was caught gaping at him.

"You think that's actually him?" Scott asked quietly, still watching with wary eyes.

He found his best friend chatting away, and laughing in the presence of people he had never seen or met before. Or at least Scott had never seen or heard of them. What was even more mind-boggling was the fact that he was using the name 'Thomas.' The alpha couldn't shake off the strange feeling that this person was indeed Stiles. Maybe even his long lost twin for pete's sake.

"It's giving me goosebumps," Malia furrowed her brows as she rubbed her arm.

"Let's just keep an eye on him for now," Derek answered. "While we're stuck in this hell hole of a place, answers are bound to surface at some point."

Kira nodded. "I think that's best."

As the pack finished speaking, a tap on the shoulder caused Derek to shift in the direction as he growled defensively.

"Woah there," the blond says. "Just thought you guys would want something to drink is all." He held out the cup towards him.

Derek hesitated as his eyebrows dipped down towards the cup filled with a yellow liquid. "Is that piss?" He sent the blonde male a glare after observing the drink.

"What? No!" The male replied. "I can assure you it's not, trust me."

He hesitated for a few moments before accepting the glass cup, still examining the liquid inside as he sniffed it.

"Just drink it already," Malia spoke out.

"I'm just making sure," Derek replied in his defense before finally taking a small sip. He held his expression, remaining straight faced as he passed the cup to Scott.

Now it was Scott's turn as he inspected the drink closely, debating if he should give a whirl. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he also took a sip. His face twisted in distaste as he immediately passed it along.

Kira took the cup, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend's sour expression.

"What was that?" Scott met the blond's deep brown eyes.

With a shrug off his shoulders, he answered. "We don't really know. Gally fixes it up for us but we don't quite know the ingredients."

"So are you saying that I could've just drank urine?" Derek pointed out.

"Don't worry. The ingredients doesn't include that," he responded back right away.

The male wasn't so sure if the blond was telling the truth but he decided to let it go for now.

The three girls took their turn as well, Lydia being the last one to give it a try. At first she denied it, not wanting to give it a chance. But with the small chanting of Malia and Kira, she ended up trying it. In result, her face also contorted in a way she didn't think possible.

"That was disgusting," she says while handing the cup back to the blond.

He gingerly took it out of her hands. "It's kind of an acquired taste, I guess," he chuckled.

"You think?" Derek asked with a raised brow.

"Anyways...thanks for bringing us a drink...uh?" Scott says, trying to remember if he remembered the boy's name. "Sorry, I don't think I heard your name yet or I guess I forgot it."

"It's Newt," he gives them a small smile. "And it's not a problem."

Scott nodded a little before hearing a loud thud. His attention veered away from the Newt to look in the direction of the sound.

A fight had just broke out between two of the gladers, both Gally and another glader had just begun wrestling in the campground. The glader had light brown hair and was pretty slim and fragile looking compared to Gally, so much that when he ran towards the blond, he flipped him over with ease.

"What are they doing..?" The alpha asked, confused by what was going on.

"Oh, we often have little spars and stuff with one another. Gally often challenges other gladers to see if they can take him down but he isn't the only one who challenges though. But if you're interested, why don't you give it a try?" Newt suddenly suggests.

"I-" He was cut off by some of the gladers shouting out in a chant with the word 'greenies.' Right off the bat, he knew that they were talking about them.

"Knew that would happen," Newt shook his head.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Scott says as the crowd kept cheering them on. It drew everyone's attention towards the newbies, even Thomas.

"Why not? Scared you'll get your butt kicked?" Gally appeared from behind Newt, provoking Scott. "It'll be fun."

Scott took it into consideration. It's not that he didn't want to spar against the guy but rather that he didn't want to show his powers off. At least not yet. It was way too early to do something like that and he had no clue how these guys would react to it.

Beside him, Derek was trying not to put his hands around his neck and wring him to death. Not only that but the male was also trying to contain his low growls.

"What about you, huh?" Gally pointed towards his friend in the black leather jacket.

"It's just th-"

"I'll give it a go," Kira interrupted Scott as she stood up. She pushed her curly locks away from her face, fully intending to go through with her declaration. "That's if you're not scared to get your butt kicked by a girl."

Gally fixed his eyes on her. "Fine by me. But just to be clear, I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Kira, you shouldn't," Malia mumbled towards her.

"It's fine," the ebony-haired girl replied with ease. It looked as if she knew what she was doing, and she most likely probably did. The rest of the pack trusted her, deciding that it would be okay. Well...hopefully.

Scott was still a bit uneasy about the whole thing though, giving her a look of uncertainty. With a small sigh, he watched both Gally and Kira walk over to the sparring area.

"She's so going to kick his ass." Derek commented from the sidelines, his arms still crossed tightly over his chest. In his mind, Gally was all bark, and no bite. If anyone needed to go easy, it was Kira since he was positive that she could annihilate him. These were just his own assumptions, though.

"Yeah, we know." Lydia added to Derek's comment. "I don't think that poor guy stands a chance. Hopefully the aftermath won't be too bad."

"We don't know the outcome just yet, you guys." Scott said, noticing that Newt was still nearby. "Let's not be too confident," he whispered, reminding them that they were trying to keep a low profile. But even Scott himself knew that Kira was going to win as well.

They all watched with interest as the pair analyzed one another.

"I hope you're ready to be humiliated," Kira warned him.

"We'll see about that." Gally answered in return.

Gally never faced a girl before in a sparring session such as this. One could say it would be a very intriguing match.

END.

—

 **Author's Note:**

Finally wrote another chapter. Thank you to a reviewer for the suggestion of a fight between Gally and Kira which will be in the next chapter. And I hope you guys liked this one, although it's not too long of a chapter.

As always, review and let me know what you think and what your thoughts are on the story so far! It'll give me more motivation to keep writing for this story. And you can also give suggestions on what you'd like to see as well in the future and I may just take it into consideration!

But thank you for reading!


End file.
